Ianthony: Taking Flight
by PurplePikachuu
Summary: Ian and Anthony have been together for years, but when one member of Smosh is threatening to leave, will their relationship end forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was another beautiful sunny day in California, the first day of the shoot for the new video. As the first beams of sunlight from the sunrise began to hit Ian's face, he began to awaken from a pleasent dream. Another one of...those dreams. They had been happening for the past few months now, not every night, but often enough that it was getting to his head. As Ian splashed the cool water from his bathroom sink onto his face, he tried to wash away the reality he knew had to start facing...he was madly in love with Anthony.

It was so different, waking up in a house without Anthony there. After he had moved in with Kalel, Ian felt so lonley. Granted, he had Melanie, and he loved her...but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something special about him and Anthony, something that no girl he would ever meet could match. Sure, Ian still felt on the top of the world whenever he was with his girlfriend, but nothing aroused him more than when he felt the brush of Anthony's soft skin against his, no matter how small the touch. But why? Ian had been straight his whole life...hadn't he? Was he really attracted to his best friend?

* * *

"Dude are you ok?" Anthony waved his hand in front of the dazed out Ian.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry man, I guess I just need my coffee." Ian replied.

The two best friends were waiting for the shoot to begin for the newest Smosh video, sitting together on a plush couch in the break room.

"So, you ready for Pokemon In Real Life 5?" Anthony said with a grin on his face.

"Hahaha, you know it! My metapod is getting hard just thinking about it!" Ian joked.

"Wow, that may be the gayest thing you've ever said." Anthony broke out in laughter, the laughter that Ian loved. It was one of Ian's favorite features about Anthony, because he could always tell when it was genuine. Still, Ian cringed when ever Anthony mentioned anything negative about being gay, because it just reminded him that even if he really did love Anthony, there were no mutual feelings here. Why did Anthony have to be so amazing?

"Hey come on guys, its time to start filming." said one of the crew members from the door.

"Sweet, let's get started." Anthony said with an excited smile on his face. Ian could be the most depressed man in the world, but when he saw that smile, there was no way he could stop a grin from breaking out across his own face.

"No matter what happens," Ian thought as he walked down the hallway next to Anthony "at least I'll always have him close to me."

* * *

As Ian started packing up for the day, ready to go home and relax after a long day of filming, Anthony called his name:

"Hey Ian? Can I talk to you for a sec?" said a very stone-faced and serious Anthony. Ian hadn't seen that face on Anthony before, and it reeked of something that Ian figured he didn't want to know about.

"Oh god, what is he going to say? Does he secretly love me too? Or is he starting to get creeped out by me?! Was it weird earlier when I winked at him? WHAT IF HE NEVER WANTS TO SEE ME AGAIN?" thoughts rushed through Ian's mind as he walked over to Anthony, who's face told Ian that something very bad had happened.

"Listen man, I just wanted to tell you that..."

Oh god, what, what?

"I think that Kalel and I are moving to New York together...soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh my god, what? Why?" Ian stiffered through exasterbated breaths.

"Well, she got a job at a big-time fashion company, and..."

"What about Smosh man? What about all that we've worked for these past 7 years of our lives?"

"I know, I know, just let me explain. I'm not saying that I want Smosh to stop, and I don't even know if this is all final...I'm just saying we might have to postpone everything for a while until we can, you know, work things out." Anthony said, eyes glued to the floor.

Ian could barely breath, his head spinning with fear. Was he really about to loose Anthony, to that damn bitch Kalel? Thoughts of anger, sadness, and utter fright rushed through his head.

"How soon is this going to happen?!" Ian yelled with a snarl in his tone.

"Well, I think the job starts next month..."

"Next month?! Dude, how long have you known about this? Why...how..." he began to trail off as his mind continued to spin with emotions, trying to comprehend what was happening.

Anthony could to nothing but stare at the wooden floor below them, obviously hating having to break the news to his best friend.

Tears begining to stream down his face, Ian began to sprint for his car, pushing Anthony out of the way to get through the door. Anthony called after him, but it was too late. Pushing through sobs, Ian rushed to get open his car door, begining to speed down the highway, going any where to escape the horrible information he had just learned.

Anthony felt awful. He didn't want this, he hadn't planned to move away, he didn't even know that Kalel had gotten the job until he got the text a few minutes before he broke the news to Ian. God, what was he suppossed to do? Why did he have to choose between his best friend and the love of his life? Then again, at one point and time, those two categories fit the same person...Ian.

It had been quite a while since he had thought about his feelings twords Ian, and after they both got girlfriends, he figured any chances of there being any more than a friendship in their relationship were slim to none. Still, ever since high school, Anthony had always felt a little more than just a friendship twords Ian, something special that he had never felt with anyone else. But that was stupid right? He had always been straight, and as far as he knew, Ian was too. Still, Anthony cared so much about Ian, and the very thought of making him feel any sadness made Anthony feel terrible. All he wanted was for him to be happy, to have that goofy grin on his face, and to be the Ian that he loved.

_ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Weeks passed with no word from Ian, and Anthony was beyond worried. The move was final, and moving day would be any day now. Anthony tried his best to seem excited for Kalel, but there was never a moment when he wasn't fearing the worse about Ian. Melanie had said that Ian had told her that he was going to be by himself for a while, to "think about things". She figured he was going to be living in a motel or crashing at another friend's house, but like Anthony, she feared for his safety. If it hadn't been for a few texts from Ian assuring Melanie that he was fine, Anthony would have filed a missing persons report. He felt 100% responsible, and knew that if anything happened to the guy that he probably cared for more than most any other person on this earth, he had no idea how he would live with the guilt.

It was the night before the flight left for New York, and Anthony couldn't sleep. Ian had come back home, but refused to see him. Anthony didn't blame him, he would be furious too. What was he doing with his life? Was moving to New York all a big mistake? Anthony couldn't leave Kalel, but he couldn't just leave Ian either...It was hopeless. He hated himself for causing all of this, blaming himself for causing all of Ian's suffering. Just as he considered telling Kalel to call the whole move off, Anthony's phone began to buzz. It was a message from Ian.

"Good luck with the move tomorrow. No hard feelings, I have a feeling that it's all going to work out."

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Was Ian really ok with the move? Or was this just a cover up, hiding his true emotions? Before he could think about it any more, Anthony collapsed from exaustion, falling into a deep sleep.

_ 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The airport was cluttered with the sound of people rushing huridly off to their destination. Anthony was still in a fog, as Kalel practically had to push him out of the bed. He had really considered going by Ian's house before they drove off for the airport, but decided it would only deepen the wounds between the two of them. He prayed that things would some day go back to normal, and that the nightmare he was living would end.

"Anthony sweetie?" Kalel was tapping Anthony's shoulder, trying to get him to snap out of his deep thoughts.

"Huh, oh sorry babe, just thinking about..."

"Ian? I know how you feel, I'm worried about him too. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to visit the gift shop for a little while. You wanna come?" she asked with a weak smile.

"Nah, I'll just wait here." he replied.

"Well, alright, I'll be back soon." she replied as she began to walk off.

Going back to his thoughts, Anthony began to consider his future. What would he do for a living? Smosh surely couldn't continue in New York, and he didn't want Kalel to be the only one contributing to...to what? The family? He guessed they were a family now...but Ian was like a brother to him, well, even closer than a brother really. Being such a shy kid in school, Ian was one of his only true friends, and they had been through so much together. Leaving Ian would be like leaving a whole life behind. Didn't Kalel get that? She could find another job couldn't she? Yeah, she definatley could!

Anthony jumped out of his seat, deciding right there that he couldn't go on this way. Running twords the parking lot, he could think of nothing but making things right. After running twords the exit for a few minutes, Anthony stopped abruptly.

"Oh fuck, what am I doing?" Anthony began to think to himself. "I'm leaving behind my damn girlfriend for fucks sake! I at least need to go back and tell her what I'm going to do. What am I thinking?"

Just begining to turn back to head for the gift shop, Anthony felt a thump from behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry man." said the stranger from behind him.

"No no, it's fine man, my ba-" Anthony froze, seeing the person who stood before him. It was Ian.

_ 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There Anthony stood, mouth gaping open in disbelief. What the hell was Ian doing here?

"Ian I...I mean how are you...why did you...?" Anthony stuttered, trying to get his thoughts straight.

Time seemed to stand still for an eternity, before Ian finally spoke.

"Anthony, I...I couldn't go on living without you!" Ian yelled, tear drops starting to form in the corners of his eyes.

Still frozen in disbelief, Anthony could do nothing but stare into Ian's crystal blue eyes. He couldn't even tell if this was a dream or reality. What were the chances that Ian would have bothered to come out here to see him? Wasn't he furious for what Anthony had done to him? Anthony blinked his eyes rapidly, making sure that it wasn't just the lack of sleep clouding his vision. There was no refusing it though, it had to be Ian.

"I just couldn't get you out of my mind. We've gone through too much to end it all now. It's not just Smosh I'm worried about, it's losing you. I tried to be happy for you, happy that you had a whole great life ahead of you, but...but I'm just selfish ok? I...I can't survive without you in my life." Ian said in a light whisper, tears now begining to roll down his cheeks.

"Do you know why I was walking out that door just now?" Anthony said, his stare still fixed on nothing but Ian.

"Huh? No, why?" Ian asked with a confused look on his face.

"Because I realized that too. I love Kalel, I really do, but I realized that no matter where we went, no matter how many miles away we flew away, I would never be able to forget you, and for that matter, never be able to go on without you. I had to tell you that I...I love you."

From there, Anthony lunged at Ian, engaging him in a passionate kiss. Ian took no delay, shoving his soft lips against Anthony's, not even wanting to pull away to breath. Other people in the airport were starting to stare, but neither of them cared. Anthony knew that Kalel could be behind him, witnessing the kiss, and as far as Ian was concerned, Melanie could have been back there too, but neither of them felt a concern in the world. At this point, they both knew that the only thing they cared about, the only thing they would ever need, were each other. 


End file.
